


Silver Lining

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babies, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Prompt Fill, Protective Daryl, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl watches Judith sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for a prompt at fic_promptly: The Walking Dead, author's choice, Some days, it seemed like little Judith was the only silver lining to be had in this new world.

Daryl chewed on his lip as he sat in Judith's nursery in the house that the family occupied in Alexandria and as he watched the little girl sleep he couldn't help the smile that he gave when she turned over slightly.

It was hard to believe she was almost a year old now and it was even more harder to believe that in a few months they'd probably have a new baby too but he didn't like to think of Maggie and Glenn's baby much, mainly because it reminded him of the outcome of the group's first encounter with Negan and that left a bad taste in his mouth.

So instead he focused all of his energy and thoughts back onto Judith who was sleeping and he smiled a bit bigger when she too seemed to break out into a grin in her sleep.

Some days he swore it seemed like little Judy was the only silver lining there was to be had in this new world they were all in. Her and all of her innocence and he hoped that as she aged she wouldn't become jaded. He didn't want his Lil-asskicker to be jaded.


End file.
